From DE 10 2005 040 934 A1, a generic internal combustion engine having an adjustable camshaft is known, wherein the camshaft has two shafts, namely an inner and an outer shaft which are in each case firmly connected to cams and which are rotatable relative to each other. For generating the relative movement, a hydraulic adjusting device is provided at one end of the camshaft. In order to enable an installation space as small as possible for feeding the hydraulic fluid necessary for operating the hydraulic adjusting device, the hydraulic fluid is fed to the hydraulic adjusting device via a suitably formed counter bearing.
Generic internal combustion engines with adjustable camshafts are well known, wherein in the internal combustion engine of the above paragraph known from the prior art, feeding the hydraulic fluid to the hydraulic adjusting mechanism requires installation space that should not be underestimated.